We Grew Up
by Purplishous555
Summary: On this one day, I do not go to work. On this one day, I put on a green dress instead of my regular uniform. On this one day, I am Lin, not Chief Beifong.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it's hard to find something for your sanity to hold on to. You can lose everything and still keep calm and in control, but have no idea how or why you haven't bust out into a enraged fit. Life is an unfair game that will never give you sympathy or a time out. People like me are so used to this game that we've become numb to anything that would tear any other man or woman apart. We become so used to unfair gameplay that we don't realize that it's happening anymore. When something good happens, we wait for the downfall. The only light I ever had in my life that stayed till the very end was my mother, and even she died 7 years (to the day) ago.

On this one day, I do not go to work.

On this one day, I put on a green dress instead of my regular uniform.

On this one day, I am Lin, not Chief Beifong.

* * *

I arrive at the cemetery with a single metal rose engraved '_gone, but never forgotten'_that I had made myself. Here I stand before six marvelous statues, The first and most magnificent, being Avatar Aang's. He was in his air nomad robes and had his glider slanted behind his back. The statue looked an awful lot like Tenzin, which is most likely the reason his youngest son could hardly bear to come here anymore. I look down at the thought and bow before the avatar. Next to his was an empty plot where Katara wanted to be buried. To show respect I bow to her as well.

On Aang's left is my mother, Toph Beifong. Her statue was of her in full armour, her metal ropes (real ones she used) were bended into looped whipping position while her stern face gave no awareness that she was bending at all. I lifted the metal rose and let go while bending it so that it would stay in the air. I gently push the flower towards my mother and it float down at her statues feet. I immediately bow as it touches the ground.

Holding back the tears forming in my light green eyes I leave her to show my respects for the rest of the group. I stay left and turn to councilmen Sokka, whose statue was of him in his watertribe uniform and his boomerang in hand. Instead of glaring into darkness like my mother, he gives a gentle smile and looks down to the exact spot I'm at. I return the smile and bow.

The last person on this side of the line is the leader of the kyoshi warriors; Suki. Her statue was of her in her full warrior dress and two fans in both hands, one as low as as she could get it and the other as high as she could reach. Her left leg hiked against the side of her torso. I bow to her and walk in the other direction to the last two statues on the other side of Aang.

Even though Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Mai were actually buried in the fire nation, they still wanted to have everyone all together in symbol. Zuko was in his royal uniform while flames of fire were projected in his metal palms. Mai was in a regular dress, fit for a Queen. Of course she had her metal stars decorated in her palms. I bow to both of them and turn to leave.

I exhale. "What do you want Tenzin?" I ask coldly. Saying nothing , he walks over to my mother's statue, glancing at me for a brief moment before sitting in his meditation position. But, instead of meditating, he keeps his eyes open and his mouth agape. Nothing comes out for a brief moment until out of nowhere he starts to sing. " _Leaves from the vine. Falling so slow, like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam."_

He was never the best singer, but he wasn't the worst anyone had heard either. He starts to choke up, unable to finish the song. Not wanting to stand there like an idiot with a bald man crying I do the only thing i can think of. I walk over to him and sit down. Taking in a deep breath I start to sing as well, "_Little soldier girl, come marching home. Brave soldier girl, comes marching home."_ I can't believe what I just did. Tenzin stops crying and looks over to me. I smile at him and he returns it. "I like the rose, did you make it yourself?" I laugh. Only he would know my handiwork. "I figure it's better than the stuffed badgermole Ursa left her parents." He rolls his eyes while letting out a soft chuckle. "Or the necklace my brother so proudly bestowed upon Sokka that said "_non- benders unite!" _

I lie down on the grass and look at the clouds. "What happened to us Tez? We used to be so... happy when we were friends." Tenzin layed down next to me and swirled his hands to make the clouds change shape. "We grew up." He looks at me and I do the same. Staring at each other for what seemed to be a lifetime. I look away and close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_I lie down on the grass and look at the clouds. "What happened to us Tez? We used to be so... happy when we were friends." Tenzin layed down next to me and swirled his hands to make the clouds change shape. "We grew up." He looks at me and I do the same. Staring at each other for what seemed to be a lifetime. I look away and close my eyes._

"How's pema these days?" He continues to look at me for a while before he finally answers, " She cheated on me today."

My eyes shot open. I look over at him "What?! B-but she was always... so... nice!" He stayed calm while I was in a stage of complete shock. "And young." He pointed out. "We-well yes, but I thought age didn't matter to the two of you?" He started swirling his hands again, to distract himself, "apparently it does to her." I don't know what to do. Should i comfort him? Or do I say I told you so? To be fair he does look like he knows what he's done already. "What about your children?"

"That's the problem. For some reason, none of them want to see me. All five of them don't nothing to do with me now, and I'm not the one who cheated!" He stops swing his hands, realizing he'd been sub-concisely drawing me. Trying to erase it with his airbending before I notice I simply say, "Don't bother, I saw it." He turns red and puts his arm down.

"So. Are they moving out or are you?" He sighs. "As much as I hate leaving them I guess I'll have to." I look at him in disgust. "That is YOUR father's home and you're just going to let that child take it away from you?! Show a little backbone Tenzin! If you don't then I will!"

He looks at me, his eyes full of hurt and regret. "I am so sorry Lin... So, so sorry for everything I've done to you, for everything the world's done to you. You deserve so much better than what you've received and I can't help, but feel like it's my fault." He now has his hand on my cheek, trying to look for something in my eyes. "I... Tenzin, I've never blamed you for everything bad that's happened to me. The only thing I blame you for is following your heart and that's not something you should be ashamed of."

"But Lin, I do blame myself, for hurting you so much and now I understand what you've went through and I never want to be the cause of anyone feeling like this. I made you think I didn't love you when it was the complete opposite. I was afraid. Afraid I would never be good enough for you, afraid that I would never make you happy enough. I didn't ever want to hurt you." I laid there and took everything in. It was no news to me that Tenzin was scared and never wanted to hurt me, but I always thought he'd stay with Pema and forget me. Before I can do more to the conversation Tenzin comes closer to me.

"Tenzin. I forgave you a long time ago." He takes his hand off my cheek and stands up, giving me his hand to help me up as well. "Are you going to your mothers honorary dance?" He asks, obviously trying to change the subject. "I have to. Will you?" I reply as we start to walk over to the gates. "Only if you will, but I have to bring Pema." He looks down. "Why? After what she did to you!" Sighing again he simply explains that Pema was to be in charge of the food displayed and that if she didn't come with him at her arm then the press would talk and that was the last thing he wanted. "Well at least this will be the last time you're seen with her, right?"

"Hopefully. I don't think I'll be able to bear seeing her again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I love the feed back! For the person who pointed out that there were 5 children instead of four, good eye! I'm possibly planning on explaining that in a future chapter. Thanks again -Kaycee**

* * *

After a few more friendly exchanges of conversation, we decide to go home and get ready for The BeiFong Honorary Dance.

Being the stiff, abrasive, hard-ass I am the one thing I cannot stand is dancing. The only day I ever dance is today and that's only to show that I have no disrespect for my mother and even then I only hover over the dance floor instead of actually dancing. The last time I actually '_danced'_ was when I had graduated from the academy and Tenzin threw a party for me.

* * *

"_May I have this dance?" A tall bald man asks from behind me. I smirk, "Well, I don't know what my boyfriend would do if he saw me with you..." He rolls his eyes, "Lin, I think Tenzin would be ok with his dad dancing with his girlfriend." I shrug, "Well, you know how jealous he can get, but what could one dance hurt?" The airbender chuckles and takes the new officer to the dancefloor. _

"_I'm so proud of you Lin, watching you grow into this strong, beautiful independant woman has been a blessing to me and the rest of us." He says while swaying with her to the music. "Don't start crying on me, I already had to comfort Sokka and get him out of his hysterical fit." Aang chuckles briefly then goes back to his serious face, "Tenzin is a lucky man." _

_I look over to Tenzin who's sitting on the edge of a table while Bumi's getting chewed out by Ursa for god knows what reason. The avatar looks at the table as well and laughs while rolling his eyes at the young couple. "Obviously not as lucky as Bumi..." Aangs laughs get louder, now swaying faster to the rhythm of the music. Trying to catch up, I look down at my feet to see the foot placements I need have in comparison to Aang's._

_Out of nowhere I'm let go of and taken back to the tables. "Now, I think your boyfriends waiting for you, hope he's not too jealous..." I laugh while Aang walks over to Katara and offers her to dance. While I start in Tenzin's direction. _

_The young airbenders face lights up as he sees me approach, "Thank spirits! I thought I was going to have to sit here forever! What did my father speak to you about?" I shrug and simply respond, "He just told me how proud he was of me and how lucky my you to have someone like me." Tenzin nods, "Well, my father has always been one to state the obvious. Now, can we please get away from Ursa before she blows?" He leans down and kissed my temple before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the balcony. _

"_Why? You don't like seeing Ursa show her Azula side, I thought you rather enjoyed it!" I sarcastically remark while rolling my eyes. "As much as I love seeing Ursa in one of her fits, I'd much rather be around my officer girlfriend on her special night." I blush, looking out at the night sky to hide my rosy cheeks. _

"_Don't bother I saw it." I blush harder and turn to face him. "Tenzin, now that everything;s changing, I...I want to make sure that we'll stay together, because I mean I'm gonna be at work most of the time and you have a race to continue and-" Before I could finish he wraps his arms around me, dips me and says, "Baby, you're my forever girl." and kisses me._

* * *

I roll my eyes at the thought, both in irony and how much of a goof Tenzin used to be. How all his fun natured, sarcastic side has disappeared once Pema came into the picture. Personally, I saw it coming from the start, well... my mother did first, but I saw what she was saying, "_That girl has no sense of humor, she's going to suck twinkletoes jr. dry before the second date." _Everyone knew she was right, even then.

Pema never had much of a sense of humor and if she did she was pretty damn good at hiding it. I'm surprised that Jinora, Ikki and Meelo had as much life and spirit as they did. I see a lot of the old Tenzin in those kids and it secretly warms my heart to see those kids when they're playing like Kaya, Bumi, Ursa, Tenzin and I used to.

* * *

"_you cheated!" A ten year old Ursa screams at Bumi. "Did not! Uncle Sokka says non benders are allowed to have physical contact with their opponents!" He sticks his tongue out at the princess as she scolds at him. "So?! That's against the rules in the game!" The non bender pouted, "Well then how am supposed to play?! This is a benders game!" Ursa crosses her arms, "Well then I guess you can't play!"_

"_Aww come on guys! We don't have to play war! We can play something else!" Tenzin suggests. "Like what?" his sister replies. I finally chime in and say, "How about hundred year war?!" All of them like the idea and get into their positions. Tenzin and Ursa in front playing Aang and Fire Lord Ozai. Bumi and Kaya were against Lin, who used flaming rocks to make it seem like she was firebending. Since there were no more firebenders in the group, they couldn't do Agni Kai. _

_Bumi looks around until finally raising his wooden sword and shouting, "Attack!" _

_In an instant Ursa firebends at Tenzin's feet which is deflected by him airbending himself up. "Nice try Fire Lord Ozai, but no one can defeat an airbender!" He spins frantically, making a tornado and knocking Ursa down._

_From a distance Bumi screams, " Ursa's out! Tenzin wins!" Ursa pouts in defeat and storms off to watch the rest of the game. _

_Kaya and Bumi were having trouble taking two steps forward before Lin shot then back 4 feet. It was a losing battle on the siblings side and everyone knew it, but still they pressed on for what seemed as though hours._

"_Come on kids dinner!" Katara shouts from the doorway, "Wash up before you eat, you all look filthy!" She announced before walking back inside the house where our parents were. From inside you can hear my mom argue with Katara over that fact that there's no need for me to wash myself, I'm an earthbender and it might come in handy. Rolling my eyes I call a tie and run over to Tenzin to congratulate him on winning so fast. _

_Ursa only huffed while mumbling, "just watch, next time I'll get you even if I have to go all Azula on you!"_

_We all started laughing, including Ursa and walked over to the washroom to get ready for dinner. _

* * *

I inwardly smile at the memory and look over at the clock, "6:30! I'm almost late!" I run out the door, down the stairs and into the streets, yelling for a taxi. When one arrives i hop in and instruct him to take me to city hall immediately. Spirits, if only I had been more focused instead in daydreaming! I rub my temples and try to calm down. We'll be there soon and maybe I won't miss the ceremony. "Here you are miss." The driver announces.


	4. Chapter 4

_inwardly smile at the memory and look over at the clock, "6:30! I'm almost late!" I run out the door, down the stairs and into the streets, yelling for a taxi. When one arrives i hop in and instruct him to take me to city hall immediately. Spirits, if only I had been more focused instead in daydreaming! I rub my temples and try to calm down. We'll be there soon and maybe I won't miss the ceremony. "Here you are miss." The driver announces._

_"__Thanks! Here's your money, have a good night!" He nods and drives off. _

* * *

I walk inside City hall and walk down the halls, to the ball room. Everyone was wearing fancy dresses or suits for the occasion and for the first time I didn't feel like an outcast. Usually during these kinds of events I'd wear my metal armor just in case, but tonite is more special than all those others. Which is the reason I'm wearing this dress.

"Ahh Lin, so glad you could make it!" Tenzin approaches her, obviously trying to hide his uncomfortable face. I raise my eyebrow and look behind him to find a very pissed off Pema standing halfway across the room. "What's wrong with her? She looks about as pissed as Zuko was when Bumi kissed Ursa in front of him for the first time..." Tenzin laughs, remembering the sheer terror on his brother face when he stepped out of Zuko's office.

"Oh, she's just a bit moody because of the pregnancy. The first reason being I told you about it and the second because I asked whether the child was mine or not..." Raising both eyebrows I openly wonder, "Is it?" Sighing the airbender shakes his head in a '_no'_ meaning. I pursed my lips and roll my eyes while I sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, didn't see that one coming."

"It's a non bender and his name is Dera. I mean, what kind of name is Dera!" He huffs in jealousy and I must admit he looks rather attractive when he gets this way. I only see him like this few times; when the girl he loves talks with another man, and when someone talks about his mother.

Deciding I'll never have another chance to mess with him I come up with something to make him angrier, "Oh, I don't know. One of my ex-boyfriends name is Dera and he was exceptionally great, if you know what I mean." I nudge him on the shoulder as his eyes widen and his body stiffens,

"You never told me about this, since when have you been dating?" Obviously trying to keep calm and hide his rage I inwardly giggle at how cute he looks right now. "A little here and there, but Dera was by far the best." My eyes darken and I narrow my eyes at him. He does the same and raises one eyebrow, "Better than me?"

"Oh, he's way better than you ever were." My voice gets lower and more seductive. Tenzin's face lightens as he rolls his eyes, "I must admit, your line has faded a bit, but I can still tell."

"Damn the day Kaya told you about my wrinkle." I rub my forehead, trying to get rid of the stupid wrinkle I've had since I was 6. Every Time I would tell a lie that stupid line would give me away! The one secret I tell Kaya and she immediately blabs to Tenzin. As if I don't already have enough lines on my face...

"Lin, I knew about the wrinkle before Kaya told me about it, I just didn't know what it meant." I cross my arms and let out a loud puff in frustration. "There was never any possible way to have fun back then. Between moms seismic senses and this wrinkle The only good fun I could have was with Sokka." Tenzin laughs, "He drove himself crazy over not being able to see it."

"Oh, you should have seen the look on his face when I told him you and I were pregnant at 13. I almost got the punishment of a lifetime..." We both start laughing, thinking one of the story Aang always told us, when he decided to go to school in the fire-nation. Getting in trouble his second day and how Sokka pretended to be his father and how every time Sokka came over he'd have to re-tell the story, with the beard and everything.

Before Tenzin and I can go further into our conversation, Pema walks up to us and asks to steal her husband for a dance. All the while glaring straight into my eyes. For once I don't glare back, Tenzin is no longer hers and she knows that.

Not to say that he was mine either, but the fact that Peme cheated proved that she wasn't completely perfect. before, everyone, including me, thought that Pema was the perfect angel, sent from the spirits above and bestowed here for my boyfriend at the time. She had it all, the hair, the eyes, the youth, the calm personality... The list goes on.

And then there's me. The complete opposite. I didn't have the straight, long brown hair or the dark brown eyes. I wasn't fragile and slim figured. Keeping my cool, calm center had always been a struggle, but she could keep her composure even with 4 screaming kids and a baby on the way.

No, I was the grey, wavy haired green eyed hard ass who was built for strength and not looks. I wasn't the nice, push over Pema was. I'm hard as a rock and nobody dared to mess with me. Don't get me wrong, I love my reputation in republic city, but it was one of the main reasons the man I love left me.

I look over at Tenzin, who although was dancing with his wife he had a constant stare at me. I give a small smile before turning away and walking towards the buffet.

They had all of mom's favorite food here, turtle-duck soup, spider-crab cake, chicken-lamb, and most of all her famous cow-rhino steak. I grab some of each along with a cup of water and make my way over to an empty table.

Manners wasn't something I exactly something I had and I was never ashamed of that. I _could_ take my time and eat only small portions, but I couldn't give a rat-monkeys ass about being prim and my posture. So I start to stuff myself with all the food I could fit into my mouth.

I feel a shadow cast upon me and I look up to find one of the sergeants looking down at me. Taking a sip of water i raise one eyebrow at his while he just stands there looking at me. I jut my neck forward and raise the other eyebrow, "Well... are you just going to stand there or are you going to speak your damn mind... I don't have time for this you know."

"I-it's a real honor to be in the presence of a Bei-Fong, especially one as radiant as you..." Not even the least bit interested, I open my mouth to respond, but someone's already beat me to the punch.

"Who are you?" A man from behind me asks, I look back to see Tenzin, looking as pissed as Zuko when Mai would talk to men. "I'm Dera, and you are?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"__I-it's a real honor to be in the presence of a Bei-Fong, especially one as radiant as you..." Not even the least bit interested, I open my mouth to respond, but someone's already beat me to the punch._

_"__Who are you?" A man from behind me asks, I look back to see Tenzin, looking as pissed as Zuko when Mai would talk to men. "I'm Dera, and you are?"_

* * *

Both mine and Tenzin's eyes widen. I stand and turn to the airbender whose face had only gotten redder and more enraged than even I have ever seen before. "The guys whose ex-wife is having your baby, now stay away from Lin before I blast you into the next Sozin's Comet!" He screams over my shoulder as I attempt to keep Tenzin away from the non-bender.

"Tenzin, he isn't worth it! If you take your anger out on him it will only make things worse." At first, he glared at me. He took in what I had told him and his face softened with every silent second that went by.

"That's right 'Tenzin', listen to your girlfriend if you know what's good for you!" The airbenders lips purse and he sharpens his eyes, "You're right... Dera, you and Pema have a happy life, I wish you the best." Dera smirks and slyly remarks, "I'd much rather have this fine piece of ass!" he pointed towards me and I stiffen,"excuse me?! Do you happen to know who you're dealing with, or do I need to remind you..." I threaten, my eyes getting narrower.

Tenzin approaches Dera and smiles before punching him square in the face. "That's for Lin, I hope you're happy with Pema."

"Tenzin! I-" I was cut off immediately, "Tell me you wouldn't do the same." He says before grabbing her arm and escorting her outside. "Ha! Me? Try my mom, I can hear her now, "_I would have punched harder, but good work anyways Jr." _He shakes his head and softly chuckles. "You think she planned this... Today?" We reach the door to the parking lot and signal for a Taxi.

"Of course I do and where do you think you're taking me?" He smiled knowingly as we step into the cab, "You'll see." I squint my eyes at him, "You know I can't stand surprises..."

He shuts the door and directs the driver to take them to the docks closets to air temple island. I give him a questioning look. "Just trust me." Was all he said without making any kind of eye contact.

Once we reach the docks, Tenzin takes me to one of the boats used for emergencies and air bends it so it will go quick against the water. I was not exactly happy with this, being an earthbender, a mixture of nothing but water beneath me and windy mist slamming against my face wasn't really a walk in the park for me.

After a few minutes we reach the bay of Air Temple Island. I immediately jump out and let myself sink in the sweet, sweet earth I've come to love so much, taking off my shoes and letting my feet feel the ground once more. "Someone's happy to see us!" A vaguely familiar voice shouted from the steps of the temple. I sit up and turn around, completely embarrassed by my behavior.

"Ursa!" I shout in realization. Kaya and Bumi were close behind as the fire lord runs up to give me a hug. We all joined into a group hug before Tenzin invited everyone in for tea.

"What is this about Tenzin?" I couldn't help but wonder why he would bring all of us together again. We haven't all been together since my celebration when I became Chief.

We all gather in the dinning room where Ursa and Kaya sit on either side of me while Bumi and Tenzin sit across from us.

"Well, I thought I'd just like all of you to know that earlier this evening, I asked for a divorce. The reason I wanted you all here for this news is since this is the anniversary of Toph's passing, I felt like it would only be appropriate if Pema and I got the papers signed tonite. She's already signed her end and now I would like to sign mine." He pulls out a piece of paper and gently sets it against the table, pulling out a pen and writing his name down to make his divorce official.

"Congratulations brother, in celebration I vote we play a game, just like old times!" Suggests Bumi. We all smile at each other before racing to the courtyard. I arrived first, followed my Tenzin then Ursa, Kaya and finally Bumi.

The reason I was first was only because I'd earthbend anyone who had gotten in front of me. Tenzin quickly avoided my goal after the first time so he airbended off the ground, still arriving second. Ursa had used her firebending fists and Kaya had waterbended herself over.

"No fair! I would have been first if you hadn't used bending!" Bumi whined, as usual. Tenzin and I roll our eyes as we ponder what we should play. Since we were much older now we needed something that we could use our bending to our best ability with.

"Since it is my mothers anniversary, how about we play hundred year war?" Everyones eyes light up at my idea and get into position. "Just like old times..." Bumi murmured before raising his metal sword and yelling, "Attack!"

* * *

**Yet another cliffhanger... I seem to be obsessed with them! Well please review, I've been loving the feedback and I'll have the new update soon! -kaycee**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is really short, I know, but I've been REALLY busy and tried as hard as I could to get this done. A few things that I got wrong that I'd like to clear up are; Pema had green eyes, not brown. Kya's name isn't spelled Kaya. and I might or might now have said Dena instead of Dera a couple of times. Please Review and i don't own the legend of korra! -kaycee**

* * *

**"****Since it is my mothers anniversary, how about we play hundred year war?" Everyones eyes light up at my idea and get into position. "Just like old times..." Bumi murmured before raising his metal sword and yelling, "Attack!"******

**Ursa swiftly fire bended herself forward so she could get closer to Tenzin. She uses her arms to fire bend close to her opponent while her feet were used to move forward swiftly. He deflects each spew of fire spit at him and uses the air to push the fire back him her direction. ******

**The fire lord stumbles a bit before lifting herself completely up and spinning, doing a 360 and firebending with her feet. Tenzin jumped to the side and quickly as he could to dodge to fire. Ursa came back down to the ground where she laid on her back and spun her legs in circles, creating fire to circle and expand all around her. Again, Tenzin jumped up high enough to not be caught by the surrounding element.******

**Something in Ursa's face changed, as if she'd been taken over by a doppelganger. Her eyes were burning red and looked as though she could shoot daggers out of them, her lips twisted into a sly smirk and she looked for a way to get her prey. She attacks, coming closer and closer to the air bender, but he's too quick or her. She goes faster and faster, pushing herself farther and farther, but no luck.******

**Tenzin gracefully avoids being attacked, letting her run herself tired before finally knocking her down. The process takes 20 minutes, but she finally stops for a breath of air. Now is his time to strike, he brings his arms up and slams his fists in her direction, almost knocking the fire lord to the ground, but she counter attacks. ******

**Shocked that she had recuperated that quickly, Tenzin falls to the ground in defeat. "YES! You shall never rise again from the ashes of your humiliation!" Bumi laughs at Tenzin's mixture of humiliation, shock and complete and utter fear, "Tenzin's out! Ursa or should I say Azula wins!" ******

**The fire lord smiles politely at the non bender and helps her old friend off the ground. The move over so they don't get in the way of Lin, Kya and Bumi. ******

**Just like when they were children, the siblings couldn't take two steps forward before being knocked back, further from where they started. No matter how hard they tried, I was always a step ahead of them. ******

**One flaming boulder was exceptionally bigger than the other were. I hadn't really noticed this before she shot it into the air, aimed at Bumi. The commander fell with his nose 2 inches from the flames and the boulder itself. "Whoah! Lin, watch it!" ******

**With only a smirk I bring up two boulder while screaming, "I am not Lin! I am Boulder Lord! MUHAHAHAHA!"******

**From the other side of the yard, Tenzin screams out, "Bumi's out! Now it's down to Kya and Lin!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**The past few days have been very long. I'm sorry if this isn't long enough, but schools about to start here and everyones been busy, including me, but I still managed to get some writing done! -kaycee**

* * *

With only a smirk I bring up two boulder while screaming, "I am not Lin! I am Boulder Lord! MUHAHAHAHA!"

From the other side of the yard, Tenzin screams out, "Bumi's out! Now it's down to Kya and Lin!"

"Bring it Linny!" Kya announced before bringing up a enormous wave came crashing towards me. Right before the gust of water hit me, I raised a large boulder to block the attack. "You're gonna have to do better than that! You know you can't defeat a Beifong with a little water!"

Ignoring my well known fact, she tries the wave a few more times with no luck. She makes a whip and tries to strike me, but still I'm blocked too well. She repeats all her methods about five times each, performing almost every move she knows before finally getting tired enough that I can strike. I move the rock over the flames and shoot it at her. Smiling all the while, thinking I've got this in the bag.

Almost. I almost knock her down before she quickly push the boulder away with her waterbending. Getting annoying I crush a boulder into about 6 pieces, all flaming, and all heading towards her.

She deflects the first three, but the rest are too much to handle. One boulder comes crashing right beside her, while the other two are in front and behind the waterbender. In shock and fear of nearly getting crushed, she falls back and trips on a medium sized rock beside her. Making her fall in defeat.

"Kya's out! Boulder lord wins!" Bumi announces. His sister's head snaps in Bumis direction. "That's not fair! I tripped!"

Tenzin walks up to her, "It was Earth you tripped on, and it was from one of the bounders Lin threw at you, therefore she wins." I give an amused grin as Tenzin takes my side.

"Just like her mother I guess. Good game Lin." Kya accepts defeat and moves on. "So, what do we do now? I'm here for two days before I must go back so, might as well get as much fun in as we can!"

Bumi and Ursa also have two days before duty calls them back at home. I guess it's all part of growing up. Responsibilities never give you a breather.

"I can take a leave for two days. I'm sure someone else can take my place as chief for a few days without burning the whole city to the ground." I simply respond, I need the break anyway.

In joy, Bumi jumps on my side, wrapping his arms and legs around me and squeezing, "Aww! I think Lin's got a soft spot for us!" Kya and Ursa only laugh while Tenzin and I roll our eyes.

Still not letting go, Bumi starts to get heavy. He wiggles closer and hugs me tight until I can't take the mass anymore. I stumbled sideways right into Tenzin who's knocked to the ground along with me. Bumi lets go just as I'm about to collapse onto the airbender. Typical Bumi, I think to myself.

My arms are on his toned pecs while his arms are around my waist. Most likely from trying to catch me before I fall I guess. Feeling him breath beneath me is something I haven't felt in a long time. It's also something I've longed to feel for a long time.

Both our eyes darken as we look at each other with both longing and need. Wait... he couldn't still, could he? After all this time he could still have feelings for me... Oh god, he's still looking at me! We both blush profusely, yet neither of us make a move to get up or move away.

Just like back at the cemetery, he leans closer to me. I can feel my heartbeat speed up and my stomach start to turn as he just comes closer and closer to my face until... "What's going on here?!" An all too familiar voice shouts from a few feet away.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here it is folks, the final chapter. As much as it pains me to end it, I feel like it's time. I MIGHT make a sequel, but then again I might not. Thank you all for reading this and giving me your wonderful reviews, I've loved every minute of it! Thanks again -Kaycee**

* * *

Just like back at the cemetery, he leans closer to me. I can feel my heartbeat speed up and my stomach start to turn as he just comes closer and closer to my face until... "What's going on here?!" An all too familiar voice shouts from a few feet away.

Tenzin immediately snaps out of the trance we were in and stands. He reaches out a hand to help me up. Clearing his throat he looks to Pema once my feet are planted firmly on the ground and tries to explain.

"Pema, Bumi was on Lin, giving her a hug when she lost her balance and fell on me. I fell as she did and Bumi got up before he could fall too." He looks at me and smiles lightly, I return the smile, but still wonder if that's what really happened. Was it all just going to my head? Or did he really want to kiss me?

"I don't believe you, but I'm not here for that. Dera and I are here to get the rest of my belongings along with the children's. If that's ok with you." Instead of the rhetorical question being pointed at Tenzin, she looks at me. "Well, I don't see why not. I'll even give you a hand." She glares at me, shooting daggers at my head with her mind.

"I'm just fine, thank you very much. Come on Dera, we have packing to do." I smirk while Pema and her new 'boy-toy' walk past the group. Bumi makes funny faces at the new couple while Ursa swats the back of his head for it.

Tenzin looks at me in an 'I'm sorry' sort of gaze and I turn my body away from him. He takes Bumi and Ursa inside to see if Pema really did need help with her packing while Kya and I stayed outside.

Whatever had just happened was either something he had lied to his ex-wife about, or he was telling the complete truth and didn't think anything of it. Even if he did, what's the use. He most likely won't be doing anything like that again for a _long _time.

"Lin, is something wrong?" Kya walks up to me and puts an arm around my shoulder for comfort. I sigh and look at her, "Do you think there was something happening? Or was he just trying to get up?" Kya looks at me and smiles, "Well, what do you think?" Sometimes, I hate how wise and hippyish Kya can be...

"I don't know! That's why I asked you! I thought it was something when it was happening, but maybe he wasn't lying to Pema, what if he was just trying to get up and I made a fool of myself?!" I breathe in and out angrily after I finish my ramblings of confusion. Kya only laughs at my anger which pisses me off to no end, "Well if you're that worried about it, why don't you ask him yourself?"

I look at her in sarcasm. I'm a Beifong, we don't put ourselves out there emotionally. "You and I both know I can't do that... a Beifong has never shown her emotions like that and I don't plan to. Besides, he JUST got divorced not three hours ago, I'm not a rebound." No matter how much I still want him, I will never admit to it, he made his choice a long time ago and he can make it again just as easily.

"I've never thought of you as a 'rebound', Lin." Oh spirits! how long has he been there?! "Tenzin! What on Earth are you doing out here, I thought you were inside with Pema and Bumi." He approaches me while Kya goes inside to give us privacy. "She didn't need or want my help... Besides I wanted to know if you were ok, you seemed a bit off once Pema arrived." He gently touches my shoulder to make me face him better. "It doesn't matter." I snap before jerking my shoulder away from his touch. Though it pains me to do so, I can't have him think that I looked into what had happened earlier.

"For once, will you please just tell me what's wrong? Is it what happened when you fell?" I immediately lighten up at his words, so something did happen? i turn to face him again, "What happened when I fell?" Please spirits say something happened! He runs his neck and turns a bright red, tripping over his words, "We-well I-i-i- had thought that... You know-that we-sort of-"

Before he could finish I capture his lips with mine. Something warm and familiar waved over my entire body. I feel his hands wrap around my waist as he gently kisses me back. Snaking my arms around his shoulders he deepens the kiss, exploring the territory he once owned. I do the same and I find myself clinging to him for dear life.

I can't stop. I don't want to stop. I don't have to stop. Something I had lost for so long has now been found and I intend to keep it, even if I have to keep my arms around it for the rest of my life. I'll do anything for him to never leave me again. I'd even tell him that every damn day for the rest of my life, despite Beifong's inability to show any emotions, he was worth it.

We stand there for what seems as though an eternity, only breaking for air here and there. Neither having any intention of stopping anytime soon. The other will be out again soon so we take as much time as we can. I lace my fingers on top of his bald head, feeling how smooth it is while he tries to bring me closer and closer.

"Kissy, kissy! Someone's in _love._" Bumi shouts from about ten feet away. Reluctantly, we both stop kissing and turn to the nonbender. I guess some things never change... "Oh grow up Bumi!" Kya yells while playfully slapping his arm. Bumi sticks his tongue out at his sister who was now dreamily smiling at the two of us.

"We should get inside before ursa comes out here and makes fun of us as well..." The airbender chuckles and slides one arm around my shoulder, escorting me into the house. passing Kya and Bumi. Tenzin smacks his brother square in the forehead without saying a word. "Hey! Kya, Tenzin being mean!" He whines, the sister only rolls her eyes and smacks him in the same exact spot. "Hey! And you all wonder what makes me the way I am!"

We all laugh and I start to wonder if any of us really grew up. Sure, we have responsibilities now and lives of our own, but get us together and it's as if nothing changed at all. Will anything ever change? Here we are 35 years later and all that's different is we all have jobs now and our parents have passed... I guess if you think about it, my mother and her friends never really grew up either. They were always just as fun and dim witted as they were in their stories, but still had courage in their hearts. Maybe this is as far as growing up gets? So I guess that's it, that's all. There's nothing else to say, but We Grew Up.


End file.
